This invention relates to the separation of unwanted constituents from a slurry produced during operation of the Armstrong Process and method to produce a product as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,779,761, 5,958,106 and 6,409,797 patents, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. As indicated in the above-identified and incorporated patents, the continuous process there disclosed, produces, for instance, titanium or a titanium alloy by the reduction of titanium tetrachloride with excess sodium. The product stream that exits the reactor is a slurry of liquid metal, salt particles or powder and titanium metal or metal alloy as particulates or powder. It should be understood that this invention relates to any material which can be made according to the Armstrong Process. When the slurry produced by the Armstrong Process is filtered, a gel or gel-like material is formed of the metal powder or particulates, the salt powder or particulates and the excess liquid reducing metal. This slurry has to be treated to separate the unwanted constituents, such as excess liquid metal, salt particulates from the desired end product which is the metal particulates or powder.